


Two Kings

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Illness, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Poison, careing, kind of a game of thrones cross, king!newt, king!percival, kings - Freeform, slight violence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: This was a story I wrote from a prompt I got on tumblr and I absolutely loved it!Anon: prompt: Kings Gramander with loyal protective Auror Knights. King Percy is a fierce protector of his kingdom and subjects, and King Newt is a kindhearted lil cinnamon roll how helps anyone in need. And maybe Grindlewald is a disgraced Lord or evil visiting King who poisons King Newt and his husband Percy is distraught and unwilling to leave his side until he is better. When Grindlewald is found the kingdom demands a severe punishment for hurting their beloved King Newt.





	

“It is a pleasure to have you here, Lord Grindelwald. While you’re here our home is your home, please make yourself comfortable. Sir. Abernathy will show you to your living quarters.” King Percival greets the new castle guest, motioning Sir. Abernathy over to show the Lord to his chambers.

The English weren’t all too happy about their King marrying an American King. All know that the English and the Americans have never been the best of friends, so Percival had invited a few high Lords to his castle in the US in the hopes of making a proper alliance.

“Lady Goldstein,” he calls to the brunette sister, taking the heavy crown from his head and placing it on it’s pedestal beside his throne, “Will you please find King Newton and tell him our last guest has arrived. Supper will be ready shortly.” He tells her as he stands from his chair and adjusts his cloak.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Lady Goldstein bows her head and then scampers off to find his husband. No doubt he was outside with the dogs, he always seemed to pay more attention to them animals than he did to his duty. But Percival didn’t mind, he wouldn’t be his Newt if he wasn’t like that now would he.

Percival made his way down to the large hall positioned in the middle of the castle. He had arranged an early supper so that he, King Newton and their guests could converse for as long as needed, though he hoped it wouldn’t be too long. He wanted to make a good impression and then hopefully England would be on their side once again.

When he reached the dining hall he noticed one, that the table was set and the food already placed and two, he wasn’t the first one there, “Lord Grindelwald,” he greets, the Lord stood up at the sound of his voice and bowed his head, “You’re early.”

“Your Grace,” he greets, “Better early than late.” comes his reply, a coming smile placed on his lips.

Percival simply nods his head, not having time to reply when he hears footsteps coming their way, Newt strolled into the room, an auror of happiness and light radiating from him in an instant.

“Newton,” Percival smiles, “Our last guest, Lord Grindelwald.” Percival introduces the two.

“Oh, we’ve met before,” Newt smiles and nods to the visitor, “Lord Grindelwald has been a friend to the family for years. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

It wasn’t long before the other two Lords were also in their presence and the supper started. A couple of their knights were placed at the double doors but other than that they were alone. The group talked for a long time and by the end of the evening Percival was pretty sure that he had made the best impression he could and all three Lords seemed pleased with the marriage.

“That went better than I had expected.” Percival replies once he and Newt were in their bed chambers that night, getting ready to withdraw for the night, “Are you okay? You’re being awfully quiet.” 

Newt just nods his head and then quickly excuses himself to the joining restroom. Not a minute later Percival could here the obvious sounds of retching and hurried inside to find Newt bent over the toilet emptying his stomach. 

“Newt?!” Percival rushes forward in panic and kneels by the boy, brushing at his hair. Thats when he noticed how Newt was even paler than normal and his skin was damp with cold sweat, the hint of blood lining his lips as he retched again. 

Percival hurried for help, demanding Abernathy get the maester instantly and have him come to his room. When he returned to Newt he was unconscious on the floor, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. Percival picks him up and carries him to the bed, laying him down gently as the maester rushed inside.

Percival sat, foot tapping at the floor as the maester checked him over, taking his damn time. After what felt like an eternity but really was only an hour and a half the maester turned to him. “It is as I feared,” he says, his old frail hands shaking in front of him as he turns to face Percival, “He has been poisoned.”

“Poisoned?” Percival repeats, his voice coming out barely above a whisper, “He will be okay? You’ll make sure of that.”

“I have provided some medicine,” the old man replies, “I will have to keep a watchful eye on him but if all goes well he will be fine. We got here in time.”

Percival lets out a long breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding and went to sit beside his King on his bed, “Sir Abernathy,” he calls to the knight by his door, “Take all three of our guests into custody. I believe one of them has poisoned our King.”

Sir. Abernathy nods and disappears down the hall. Percival sits for the whole night stroking Newts auburn hair away from his damp forehead, letting the maester come and go as he checked on the male and gave him the medicine he had prescribed.

At the break of dawn Sir. Abernathy arrived, “Your Grace,” He greets as he comes through the door, eyes lingering on the still unconscious Newt on the bed, grief littering his features, “We have two of the Lords in custody, they are being questioned. I’m afraid Lord Grindelwald has escaped our grasp. We believe it was him who poisoned King Newton.”

Percival felt his face flush with anger, skin turning red as his hands balled into fists, “Find. Him.” he mutters through clenched teeth.

The knight whirled round to do just that. Percival didn’t care how far they had to search, he wanted him found and punished for harming his precious Newt.

Days Percival sat by Newts side. He left only to visit the adjoining rest room and then he was right back at his side. It was a slow process but the King was slowly recovering. A week later he had woken up, his voice hoarse from non-use but he was back, his usual cheery self. The very first thing he asked was ‘How are the dogs doing? Are they okay?’ To which Percival told him they were in the care of the youngest Goldstein sister and were very much okay.

Another week later and Newt was back on his feet, wobbly at first but slowly he was getting his strength back and just in time. Late one afternoon Sir. Abernathy came running into the lobby, “Your Grace’s! We’ve got Lord Grindelwald. He’s admitted to poisoning King Newton.” He says breathless.

Percival rises from his throne and orders everyone out on the front steps and to get the towns people gathered too. Once everyone was in place both Kings appeared at the steps to loud cheers, Newt still visibly frail but happy nonetheless, waving at the crowd with a large grin plastered on his lips, the people loved him.

“Lord Grindelwald,” Percival calls once theres quiet, “You have been charged with poisoning the King and attempted murder of sed King. Do you have anything to say?”

Lord Grindelwald looks up to them both with a scowl, “King Newton,” he spits, “Disgraced our country! He deserves death.” the Lord sneers.

The crowd erupts with cries of anger and begin with throwing rocks. Percival watches for a moment, proud of his people. They cared for Newt as much as he did and that made him deeply happy.

“Guards,” he calls over the quick forming angry mob, “Bring me Lord Grindelwalds head.”

The noise from the crowd only got louder as Grindelwald was forced to his knees, Sir Abernathy doing the honour of unsheathing the long sword and lining it up, he pulls back and swings the final blow, detaching Grindelwalds head from his body and leaving a trail of blood where it rolls. Now, the next person will think twice before harming his precious Newt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts feel free to send them to newtscamandersmurtlap on tumblr!


End file.
